<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One Less Than Perfect by CanDanAndPhilNot (enbycalhoun)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674373">No One Less Than Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/CanDanAndPhilNot'>CanDanAndPhilNot (enbycalhoun)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Daycare Worker Phil Lester, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Single Parent Dan Howell, YouTuber Dan Howell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:59:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/CanDanAndPhilNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't mind being a single father to his four-year-old Elizabeth, but sometimes he gets lonely. The problem is, he won't settle for anyone who is less than perfect. So maybe, he might just ask Elizabeth's (and maybe his) favorite Daycare worker, Phil on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Phandom Writers Discord 2020 Valentine's Day Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No One Less Than Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/gifts">kamunamis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!<br/>This is for an exchange in our phandom writer's discord server, and its for patchworklove who asked for some parent!phan and who am I to deny?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Liz, for the last time, please find your shoes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some mornings were better than others. This morning, in particular, is one that could have been better. Dan had shot out of bed in a haze, realizing too late that he had hit the snooze button one too many times. Today is a big day for him, with a few meetings at the BBC to go over this week’s shows and a meeting with his manager, Hannah, to discuss some brand deals for his upcoming YouTube videos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today is an important day, which is why Dan is currently pulling his hair out of his scalp as he rushes around to get a cranky four-year-old ready to go to daycare. She was just as excited to wake up as Dan, but god, did she really let him know just how cranky she is. She doesn't want to get dressed. She doesn't want to eat her cheerios, and god forbid Dan ask her to find her shoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, I can’t find them!” Liz screeches as she dramatically throws herself on the floor of the kitchen, her long brown curls fanning out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan takes a deep breath. He does that a lot more than he used to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetie, could you grab your day bag and wait by the door?” He picks her up from under her arms and she doesn’t struggle. Most of the time Dan thinks her bones are made of half-cooked noodles with the way she lets him pick her up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face is scrunched and there are still crusties in her eyes, but she gives him a nod before Dan sets her on her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Dan misses the days of having a co-parent. In retrospect, it was a lot easier to get things done with Sarah around. Although he didn’t miss the bickering and internalized homophobia of himself, he missed having someone to help. Sarah would have been out the door by now, everything organized and packed in the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the struggles of being a single parent, he couldn’t say he actually misses Sarah. Who knew a one night stand would lead to a lifetime together? Still unsure of his sexuality, Dan ended up flirting with Sarah at some YouTuber event. She wasn’t a YouTuber, she was just there with a friend who was. One thing led to another and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>boom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They did try to work it out, but they were too different. After two years of a forced relationship and Dan coming to terms with being gay, they decided to be friends, and just co-parents. That was until she got offered a role on Broadway. That’s when Dan became a full-time dad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since starting this journey alone almost half a year ago, Dan made rules for himself. One rule is to always leave the fucking shoes by the fucking door. Another rule is that he can never hit the snooze button more than once. Dan is great at this parenting thing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To no one’s surprise, and definitely not his own, Dan finds Liz's shoes on her Winnie The Pooh doll along with other tiny articles of clothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Lizzie, I found your shoes, let’s–" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan rushes back to the kitchen to find Liz leaned up against her day bag, fast asleep. Dan sighs. He picks up her noodle-like body and both their bags and stumbles out of the townhouse. Once Liz, still asleep, is buckled in, Dan throws the bags on the seat beside her and finally falls into the driver’s seat only to realize that he forgot to make himself coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through his uncaffeinated haze, Dan manages to get to Generations, one of many daycares in the city. This one, though, is the only one he trusts. They’re punctual and caring and—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Philly!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And one of the owners is downright gorgeous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz wakes up as they enter the door and immediately finds Phil, her favourite person at daycare. And maybe Dan's too. She struggles from Dan's arms and makes a beeline to where Phil is pouring a cup of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well good morning, Queen Elizabeth!” Phil says, setting the kettle down so he can swing Liz around and up on his hip.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan chuckles to himself as he signs Liz in and places her day bag in the respective cubby hole. They had been coming to this daycare for about three months now. After Dan was offered his own radio show at the BBC, he couldn’t pawn Liz off on his friend Louise a few times a week, as before it was maybe once or twice a month. But Dan didn’t mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone seems like she’s in a good mood this morning,” Phil laughs as Dan walks up to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watch as Liz has already made herself at home, playing with the only other kid who was there this early in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you have no idea,” Dan takes the to-go cup Phil is offering him. “How did you know I missed my morning coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dan, the bags under your eyes says it all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rush of embarrassment floods Dan. Does he really look that bad? Maybe he should have gone to sleep early instead of taking advantage of his alone time by playing Guild Wars until two in the morning. Even though Phil shouldn’t be talking, as the bags under his bright blue eyes are probably just as puffy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really know how to boost a guy's self-esteem there, Phil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil nearly chokes on his coffee. “That’s not what I meant! You always look good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as good as you, Phil. What is this on your shirt,” Dan pulls at Phil's jumper, “spittle or drool?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually shut up!” Phil swats Dan's hand away but laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’d love to stay and poke fun at you some more, but duty calls. See you around two?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We'll be here. And just to warn you, we are doing glitter Valentine's hearts today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s great. I still have glitter from the snowflakes all over my car, so what’s more? Who’s idea is it to use glitter in almost every craft?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glitter, is an essential to early childhood development, Dan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it is, Phil. Liz?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you leaving, Daddy?” Liz dashes over and wraps her arms around one of Dan's legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. Be good for Phil today, okay? I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always good for Philly. Love you too!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can get a proper hug, Liz is running back to her friend. Secretly, Dan misses the days where she cried if he so happened to walk out the door to start the car.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Have a good day, I’ll try to help Liz practice her glitter control.” Phil smiles and sips his coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya, Phil,” Dan waves and heads back to the car, his coffee warming his hands, and the mental image of Phil's sleepy smile warming his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, so maybe Dan was head over heels for Phil The Day Care Worker. Sure, he was funny, gorgeous with his dark brown quiff and glasses he wore occasionally, and was almost as tall as Dan, an actual giant, but what really sent Dan over the edge was how much Liz loved him. Dan had been on very few dates over the past year, mostly because everyone ended up the same. Things went well at first, but when he would mention his daughter, every guy seemed to be put off. They were either indifferent or downright ignored it. No one asked what she was like. No one asked how old she was. They just didn’t care, and that was a deal-breaker for Dan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz was everything to him. She was the glowing light of his life and if someone wasn’t interested in getting to know her, then they didn’t deserve to get to know him. Phil was different. Besides the fact that taking care of her was his job, he still took the time to get to know her. He knew her favourite food and shows. Hell, he even knew the right things to do and say when she was in hysterics. Phil doesn’t just tolerate Liz because he has to, he genuinely cares for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Phil is fit as fuck, but when Dan arrives back at the daycare at two, Phil is sat in the rocking chair, lazily rocking a sleeping Liz, and that's what most attractive about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the kids are sprawled out on foam mats. Dan can hear a pin drop. As quietly as he can, he walks to the sheet and signs Liz out. He hears Phil get up out of the chair and walk across the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil hands him Liz's bag from one hand and readjusts the sleeping girl in the other. Dan can’t help but smile at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go,” Phil mouths and points to the door. “Gina and Tess are here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk outside where the bite of winter chills Dan to the bone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dan says, opening the car door for Phil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S'no problem. I know how she acts when she wakes up. I wouldn’t do that to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil straps Liz into her car seat and Dan starts the car and throws the bag in the back beside Liz. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your daily card is in her bag along with her crafts.” Phil meets Dan on the driver side of the car and hugs his arms around himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get inside before you freeze to death.” Dan pushes him slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I get pushed around by children all day, I don’t need it from you either!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “At least you don’t have to take any of the bossy kids home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Phil shakes his head. “I only have me, myself and I."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No girlfriend to boss you around to be proactive about getting those stains out of your clothes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan doesn’t know where the question comes from. They’ve never spoken much about their private lives. Maybe Dan is just tired of his own curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, Phil looks taken back before he shuffles his feet and chuckles. “Uh, no, no girlfriend. I mean, I’m gay. So,” he hesitates for a moment before hastily adding, “No boyfriend either though. Not even a dog, which is pretty lame of me.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if it makes you feel better, I’m also a lonely sap. It’s hard to find that right guy, y'know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yeah, definitely. Hard to find the right guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An awkward silence ensues as Dan shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket and they both avoid looking at the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I should.” Phil points to the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, of course, I’m sorry. I’ll see you Wednesday then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both give little waves and Dan feels like digging a six-foot hole and flinging himself into it.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's Tuesday night, Liz is asleep and Dan is trying to edit a video, but he’s distracted. He can’t get Phil out of his head and he hates it. Would it be inappropriate to ask him on a date? Dan weighs his options. On one hand, he could get rejected then probably have to find a new daycare to avoid dying of embarrassment. But on the other hand…Phil could say yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Dan is tired of being lonely. But he won’t settle for someone less than perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Dan gives up on editing his video. It’s not like he has an upload schedule or anything. He could upload once a year and his followers would be happy. He closes out of the program and heads for bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once in bed he pulls his phone out and heads to twitter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>@danielhowell: its homophobic that I even have to ask this: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poll: ask a guy on a date OR keep being a homebody with my four year old and watch Toy Story for the millionth time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan presses the tweet button and waits a bit. He watches a few YouTube videos before bringing Twitter back up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>@danisnotstraight: obvs ask him out you twit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>@thomasharries78: Dan, go to sleep</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>@yootoooobies: ajskaj fucking ask him out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>@outnaboutdannie: its homophobic that you haven’t asked him out yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan has to admit his followers are something else. They are a pain in his ass but he loves them. The poll is at 96% ask him out and 4% be a homebody. He doesn’t have to listen to this poll obviously, but maybe he should just try one last time.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Dan and Liz arrive at the daycare. He signs her in and she runs off to play like normal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Phil says as Dan approaches and stuffs a cup of coffee into his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil looks unusually exhausted. The bags under his eyes tells Dan that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you look exhausted today.” Dan took the cup of coffee and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Martyn dropped the boys off last night so he could take Cornelia out. Crazy how two eight-year-olds with two bowls of ice cream under their belts can wear you out.” Phil chuckled and took a sip of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil, you let them have two bowls of ice cream? I did feel bad for you but now I have no sympathy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not every day they get to spend a night with Uncle Phil.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds passed while Dan's stomach did flips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Date night,” Dan starts, playing with the lid of his to-go cup, “haven’t had one of those in a long while.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil scoffs. “Same here. My last date was horrific. He took me to some Italian place and everything had cheese in it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, uh, maybe I could take you somewhere you can actually eat. Like to that sushi place you always talk about. Maybe this Friday.” Dan doesn’t meet Phil's eyes, instead training his gaze on Liz stacking blocks across the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, didn’t think that tweet was about me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan almost chokes on his coffee. “I’m sorry? You follow me on twitter?”   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pink blush crawls up Phil's cheeks. “Me and six million other people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t know you even-so you know what I do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil glances over and says, “I heard you one night on the radio and I may have looked you up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan can feel his heart racing but he lets out a laugh. “Oh, okay, stalking me now huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like to call it research. Your videos are amazing by the way.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe -" Dan's phone starts to ring in his pocket. He pulls it from his pocket to see his ever punctual manager, Hannah, calling him. “Sorry, I gotta go. See you later?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both smile and wave and Dan yells to Liz but she’s knee-deep in the small ball pit not paying any mind. He answers his phone on the way out the door and doesn’t even realize that Phil never answered him until he’s halfway down the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Liz throws herself into Dan's arms as soon as he’s in the door of the daycare later that day. She must have had a good nap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello my sweet pea,” Dan says, wrapping her up in a bone-crushing hug. “What fun activities did you and your friends get into today?” Dan situates her on his hip and glances around the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I made a cow, and my friend Steven made a chicken, and my friend Siena made a horse, and my friend Gavin made a pig.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess, you guys were learning about animals that live…in the ocean?” Dan asks in the most serious tone he can muster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Liz throws her head back and laughs. “Cows don’t live in the ocean!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know?” He raises his eyebrows and tries to be as sassy as her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I do! You’re just being a starcasm like always.” She rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's called being sarcastic, Liz, and your dad is the definition of sarcasm.” Phil walks up with Liz's bag and holds it out for Dan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Sarcastic? Never.” Dan places a hand over his heart before taking the bag from Phil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything's in there. Liz did very well with her clay sculpture today.” Phil crosses his arms and scans the room full of kids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was good today.” Liz nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you were.” Phil smiles and looks at her with a look that makes Dan's heart ache. No one but him or Sarah ever gives Liz those looks that are full of love and emotion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, can Philly come home with us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Dan and Phil sputter and let out nervous laughs before Phil says, “Maybe - maybe another day. At least let him take me to dinner first.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan's cheeks are on fire as he says, “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Friday night?” Phil pokes Liz in the stomach and she giggles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to see Aunt Louise on Friday, Liz?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Can I sleep over?” Liz is bouncing around making Dan's back hurt even more. When did she get so heavy? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan wants to say that she can ask if Philly wants to spend the night too, but instead says, “We'll see.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My uh, my number is on her daily card if you want,” Phil says, stuffing his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, rocking back on his heels and his eyes linger on Dan's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely, of course - I mean yeah, yeah, I’ll text you later?” It comes out as a question and Dan wants to punch himself in the face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Queen Elizabeth, I’ll see you soon, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pouts a bit, but otherwise, she lets Dan walk out to the car but not before waving and yelling all her good-byes to her friends and Phil, who doesn’t take his eyes off Dan the whole way out.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daniel Howell? A date? Who are you anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Louise would act the way she is. Dan just didn’t think she would lay it on so thick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says, dipping a dinosaur-shaped chicken nugget into some ranch, “don't. You act like I’ve never gone on a date." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louise cracks a smile and glances out the window where Liz and Darcy are playing in what snow is left over from the last storm. “It’s not that, it’s because you’re going out with one of Elizabeth's teachers. That’s so scandalous.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lou, it’s really not.”     </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way, I will watch her tomorrow night, but I have a meeting early so you’ll have to get her before eight the next morning.” She gives him a knowing glance before picking up their plates and takes them to the sink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What’s the look for?” Dan snatches the last nugget from his plate quick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, don’t stay up all night with your new boo.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just dinner,” Dan says. He wishes it would be more than dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. Dinner. Sounds brilliant,” Louise muses as she loads the dishwasher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “You don’t believe me, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs and starts the dishwasher. “Why else would I be watching Liz overnight, Dan?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we might be late, and what if I have a drink or two? Do you want me to pick Liz up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>alcohol</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my system? I’m just being a good parent, honestly.”     </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sits back down next to him at the small table and says, “You're a good parent. And she’s a good kid. I hope it goes well. You could use a date that appreciates Liz as much as you do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz is staring way too hard at the two costumes laying on her bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetie, why don’t you take both." Dan sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy,” Liz gives him a serious look. “If I take two, then I have to wear them both.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then…" Dan picks up the fairy wings and lays them behind the doctor smock. “You can be a doctor for fairies!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz gasps. “Daddy you’re so smart!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan tries not to let the opinion of his four-year-old go to his head. He fails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're the fairy doctor here, missy. Now, we have to leave soon so let’s finish packing this okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between unpacking everything Dan tells Liz not to pack, he gets his phone out and texts Phil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan: be there in about 30 :) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil: Sounds good. I’m headed out the door in 15. My uber ride will be about the same. Cause I can’t drive lol</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan: of course you cant lmao im really excited though :) I honestly cant believe you said yes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil: I honestly can’t believe I didn’t ask YOU sooner. I guess cute guys make me nervous </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan: cute guys? where?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil: I’m texting one right now :p </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan and Liz finish packing her things and are about to walk out the door, coats zipped, shoes tied, and both a bundle of excitement, when his phone rings. He looks down and sees it’s Louise, so he tells Liz to wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Dan,” Louise says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach knots. “Why? What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is some noise in the background and Louise sighs. “Darcy was fine and then all of a sudden her tummy was upset and now she’s bent over the toilet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear…” Dan looks to Liz who is bouncing by the door, a stethoscope in one hand and a bag in the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Dan. I’m not going to be able to watch Liz. If it’s a bug, I would feel rotten if she got it. ” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright Lou, maybe next week, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely next week, pinky promise.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell Darcy we hope she feels better okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I really do feel bad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan unzips his coat and says, “Don’t, really I get it. Text you later?’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, talk soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Dan ends the call Liz gives him a smile and places her hand on the door. “Can we go now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With all the good things that come with parenthood, there comes the bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liz, that was Louise. Darcy's come down with a bug so we’re going to stay in tonight, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth pops open and her eyes look so sad that it breaks Dan's heart a bit.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” Dan says quickly, “next week you’ll get to stay over.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a huff, Liz stomps into the living room and Dan can hear her plop onto the sofa and turn the television on a moment later.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan looked at his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil: My uber is forever away D: I’m gonna be late I’m sorry!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan pressed the call button by Phil's name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello? Dan?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah hey, did you get in your Uber yet?” Dan lays his coat on the kitchen counter and walks towards the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet. You would think for a Friday night there would be more out. Are you there already?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Dan says, looking into the living room where Liz is on the sofa curled up with her Winnie The Pooh doll. He can see a little wet streak on her cheek and he hates it. “Actually, my babysitter's kid got sick so I’m not going to be able to go anywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no! And poor Liz was so excited.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan steps back into the kitchen. “Yeah, she’s doing a little pout on the sofa right now. I want to say she’s being dramatic,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> but I could be pouting myself. I was really looking forward to seeing you tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pause that makes Dan wonder if he is being too forward, until Phil says, “Not to impose or anything, but I could swing by the restaurant and bring you two dinner?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Dan cracks a smile. “And then maybe stay and eat with us? Liz will lose her shit if you showed up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I was thinking,” Phil laughs. “Give me half an hour? And text me the address?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're the best.” Dan thanks any higher being out there that Phil can’t see him and the heat rising up into his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I try,” Phil chuckles and Dan finds the nervous tick amusing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hang up and Dan sends Phil his address and nerves bubble in the pit of his stomach. Phil is coming to his house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phil</span>
  </em>
  <span> is coming to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>house</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Liz…" Dan sang walking back into the lounge where Paw Patrol was playing quietly on the TV and Liz was still slumped into the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Liz pouts, her face scrunched up and her eyes glued to the dogs running around on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a surprise for you.” Dan teases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Liz perks up. “A surprise?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s pick up all your toys and your surprise will be here in half an hour.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows it’s a cheap way to get Liz to clean, but the house is a mess and Dan wants to make a good impression. The whole time he and Liz are running around organizing toys and costumes, Dan's nerves start to get worse and worse. A date is one thing, but Phil actually coming to his house? This is intimate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, we’re done where is my surprise?” Liz asks as she throws the last of her toys into the crate next to the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, there is a knock on the door that sends Dan’s brain into a frenzy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your surprise is here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz, and maybe Dan too, runs to the door but hesitates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not suppose to answer the door.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan  laughs and is simultaneously proud. “This time you can open the door.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz yanks the handle and lets the door fly open. She screams at the sight of Phil who is standing on the doorstep, his hands full of bags and his nose red from the cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof!” Phil lets out as Liz wraps herself haphazardly around his legs. “It’s nice to see you too, Queen Elizabeth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan takes the bags from Phil and gives him an apologetic look, but Phil smiles back with no quittance, just genuine happiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy! Daddy! Philly is here!” Liz screams, letting Phil swing her up onto his hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know sweetheart, I invited him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re so happy to see me!” Phil says poking her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both are,” Dan says, taking containers of food from the bags and laying them out on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know what to get, so I got whatever the hostess recommended, and I stopped in at the pub next door and got Liz some chicken.” Phil says walking over with a still excitable Liz in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The view does something for Dan. Phil, in his home, holding his very ecstatic daughter is a sight Dan could get use to. Pushing those thoughts aside, Dan says, “Thank you, really, but Liz actually loves sushi.”   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fishy rolls? And Philly? This is the best night ever!” Liz yells as she wiggles out of Phil's hold and runs to her chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan sets up plates and gets drinks while Phil takes his jacket and shoes off and Liz talks about how she’s going to show him every toy she owns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole time they eat, Liz doesn’t let Dan get a word in. She’s eating most of the sushi and talking Phil's ear off, but neither of them mind. It’s easy and feels normal as if this is what they do every night. Phil is gently nudging Dan's foot under the table and throws him a glance when Liz isn’t speaking. His cheeks are slightly flushed and Dan finds it endearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy I’m done, can I show Philly my toys now?” Liz says unbuckling herself from her chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan collects their plates and says, “Why don’t you go get together everything you want to show him while we clean up, and we’ll meet you in the lounge, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She darts into the other room without a word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, let me help.” Phil reaches for the stack of plates and cups but Dan leans away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You already have to endure the showing of the toys, I’m not going to make you do dishes too. Plus, that’s what the dishwasher is for.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shoots Dan a look before opening the dishwasher for him. “I’m not enduring anything! I knew she was going to be like this and I still offered to come over.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about this by the way.” Dan finishes loading the machine and leans against the counter. “I was hoping for a normal first date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil smiles and lightly bumps his fist against Dan's side. “Normal is overrated anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes lock and Dan can’t help but lean towards him a bit, yearning to reach out and touch him. He didn’t realize how touch starved he really was and lets out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Phil giggles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you’re here.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Phil says and it sounds like he actually means it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready!” Liz rushes into the kitchen and almost loses her balance on the tile floor.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for this?” Dan offers his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Phil takes his hand and Dan melts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan leads him after Liz into the living room where she had neatly organized her favourite toys in one row and her favourite costumes in another in the space between the back of the sofa and the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan and Phil settle on the floor and lean up against the back of the sofa, their fingers still laced together and Dan feels like a giddy teenager. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere between Liz showing off her toys and Phil asking to try on her fairy wings, they ended up in the world of Fairy Land. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Philly, I’m the fairy doctor and you have a broken wing,” Liz says as she inspects the green flimsy wings strapped to Phil's back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch!” he pretends to yelp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nurse Daddy, I need my wand.” Liz holds out her hand and waits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, Dan got dressed up with a crochet blanket thrown over his shoulders, a flower crown placed on his head and a bag full of random nonsense slung over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, fairy doctor!” Dan searches the bag and pulls out a wand with a star and streamers coming out the end and places it in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hocus Pocus A—" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love that movie!” Phil interjects.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Philly, you’re supposed to be in pain!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan chuckles as Phil goes back to groaning in pain after a swift apology.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hocus, Pocus and your wings are fixed!” Liz waves her wand and Phil's eyes open wide and his smile is just as wide as he stands up and starts running around the room as if he is flying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Fairy Doctor, I can fly again!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz starts chasing him around the room and Dan loves every second of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they end up playing Dolls and Trucks where Liz directs them what to do and tells them how the story goes. Dan half expects Phil to start getting bored or tell them he has to leave, but he doesn’t. He goes along with whatever Liz wants and says what she wants whatever doll he is holding to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night grows old and before Dan knows it, it’s past ten and Liz is yawning. Despite her bedtime usually being eight, Dan lets it slide and asks if she wants to watch a movie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, can we watch Beauty and the Beast?” Liz asks, pulling the DVD from the shelf beside the TV. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Dan sets the movie up, Liz enlists Phil into helping her get her blankets and pillows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Dan has the movie in and sets the Dvd player up, he turns to find Liz curled up in the middle of the couch, her brown curls wild with static, and Phil on one side under a mountain of blankets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sit here Daddy,” Liz says patting the empty spot on her other side.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I wanted to sit next to Phil?” Dan says, but crawls under the blankets anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not allowed. I get Daddy on one side and Philly on the other.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard the boss,” Phil laughs as Dan squishes them all together enough that Liz his pushed up under his arm but he can still drape it over Phil's shoulders as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the lights being low, Dan can see a blush creep up on Phil's cheeks as he leaned his head back on Dan's arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The movie starts and Dan and Liz are both singing under their breath. It’s not until Gaston starts to sing that Dan realizes Phil is singing along. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan shoots him a smile and he sings a little louder and Liz notices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know all the songs too?” she asks, looking up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love Disney movies,” Phil says poking her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The movie continues and they laugh and sing along. When “Be Our Guest" begins, Dan leans down to sing to Liz, when he notices she’s fallen asleep her mouth gaped open a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We've worn her out, I guess,” Dan says squeezing Phil's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We're just too much fun to handle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should get her in bed before she gets too comfy." Dan slowly untangles himself from them both and the blankets. Liz looks so content that Dan contemplates leaving her there, but he remembers Phil and realizes this is a chance to have at least a bit of alone time with him before he leaves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With as much ease as he can muster, Dan scoops Liz up, who stirs slightly but her eyes stay shut as she is hauled up over Dan's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan reaches to grab her blankets and pillows but Phil is faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me," Phil says, gathering it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, even though at this point I'm a professional at doing anything with a child in one arm." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Doesn't mean you should have to." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Dan is taken back slightly and raises his eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? I'm just saying! I'm here, I should probably be some sort of help." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan just smiles and walks back the hall to Liz's room. Her room is somehow a mess and Dan feels like he could sigh. Another day, another million toys he has to clean up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he lays Liz, the floppy, half-cooked noodle she is, down in her bed, Phil is right behind him. Phil stuffs a pillow under her head before Dan can move his hand. When Dan does step back, Phil takes the blankets and carefully layers them over her. Dan watches and is ready to kiss Phil as soon as he turns around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good night, Queen Elizabeth," Phil whispers as he backs away and turns towards Dan. "What? What's the look for?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," Dan says, taking Phil by the hand and leading him out of the bedroom before shutting the door, leaving it cracked just an inch or two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waits until they arrive back into the living room before he speaks again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just - I love the way you treat my daughter," Dan says falling back down onto the sofa, Phil dropping beside him, their knees touching as they face each other slightly. Beauty and the Beast is still playing on the TV and Dan can't be bothered to change it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Liz is such a great kid. She reminds me a lot of her father." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Sarcastic, bossy, and looks fantastic with some matte black nail polish?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly," Phil laughs, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You shouldn't do that. Cover your mouth when you laugh," Dan reaches up and pulls his hand away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah? Why not?" Phil tugs Dan a bit closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I love the way you look when you laugh. I mean, I like the way you look all the time." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not half-bad yourself. What's this on your shirt," Phil pulls at Dan's shirt, "spittle or drool?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan actually looks down and sees a stain on his black t-shirt and chuckles. "Actually I think that's a bit of wasabi from dinner. Which, thanks again for getting. What do I owe you?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dan, I'm not making you pay for dinner, a man always pays for the first date."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"First off, we are both the man so that doesn't work. Second off, are we counting this as a date?" His voice rises a bit and he motions his finger towards Phil and back to himself a few times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Phil starts shifting closer so his leg is practically draping over Dan's, "we had dinner and a movie so, yeah." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't forget when your wing was broken and you had to go to the fairy doctor, Phil." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See? We did everything you're supposed to do on a first date." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe we can go out again? Just us?" The fact that Phil enjoyed himself this evening should have made asking him out again easier, but he still had a knot in his stomach and couldn't help but fret. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My brother gave me tickets to an art gallery for my birthday that I need to use by next weekend. So, maybe, would you want to come with me?" Phil looks away for a second but his eyes train back onto Dan's. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If my babysitter doesn't bail on me again, I'd love to." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if they do I guess it will be my turn to host for you and Liz." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Dan can respond, Phil's phone starts to ring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a confused look, Phil pulls the phone from his pocket and glances at it before he laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I have an alarm set to remind me to take my contacts out before I go to sleep." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm," Dan hums. "It is late, isn't it?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Almost midnight," Phil sighs, slipping his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I should let you get home then," Dan sighs, wishing he didn't have to say it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it's not like I have much to do. But I'm sure you're busy with Liz and work." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan hates that he actually does have responsibilities. In theory, he could ask Phil to stay longer and finish Beauty and the Beast and maybe do something else. His mind starts to wander, then realizes he hasn't said anything in a minute and has just been staring at Phil the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both have their heads titled in and Phil doesn't seem to mind the close proximity. In fact, to Dan, it looks like Phil is leaning in a bit. Dan can't think straight with how close they are, Phil's strawberry scent possessing most of his ability to speak or think of anything else other than how badly he wants to kiss the guy in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Dan is still thinking of something substantial to say, Phil's eyes quickly dart between Dan's eyes and mouth, then the space between them closes and all Dan can feel is a rush in his chest and warm, soft lips against his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle hand finds its way to the back of Dan's neck, pulling him in more and Dan's hands wander around Phil's back. They're a mess of lips and tongues and ever increasing breaths until Dan finds himself being pushed into the cushions of his couch, the welcoming weight of Phil's body on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been waiting so long to do this," Phil says between kisses before he places a few on Dan's neck that sends Dan's brain for a ride, allowing only a quiet moan as a response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy, are you and Philly fighting?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys scream and Phil quickly rolls off the couch, landing on the floor with a thud, a sleepy looking Liz just a few steps away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Liz, and your dad just won." Phil says scrambling to his feet as Dan sits up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing up?" Dan pants, half-irritated, half-thankful she came out when she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I woke up and I couldn't find Winnie and I got scared." She clumsily pushes a wild strand of hair out of her face and gives Dan a sad look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glances around the room and finds her stuffed animal. "Here, sweetie, do you need me to tuck you back in?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabs for the old toy and shakes her head before shuffling back the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dan can hear the sound of Liz's door creak shut, he looks over to Phil, whose face looks absolutely horrified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I guess that's why you get a babysitter," Phil says before both boys start laughing hard enough tears start to roll from their eyes and their stomachs hurt from trying to stay quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dan," Phil says once their laughter finally dies down. "I should probably get home, it’s almost one." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably, I have to post tomorrow or my followers will show up with pitchforks and torches." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan pulls himself up from where he fell on the floor from laughing, and offers Phil a hand up. Phil stands and immediately wraps his arms around Dan's neck. They stay wrapped up, just breathing in each other for what to Dan, feels like a few hours. He doesn't want to let go. He wants to ask Phil to stay and let Dan kiss him some more but he knows that's not what responsible people do. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pull away slightly, just enough to look at each other and Dan says, "Thanks again for dinner. And for coming over. This has easily been the most fun I've ever had."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too," Phil all but whispers before leaning up a bit and touching their lips together. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time is slow and sweet, both wanting to savor the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Dan pulls away, "next time hopefully we won't have a four-year-old interrupt us." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Even if we do, that's fine by me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan can't help but kiss him again, and again, and again until it's late enough, Phil ends up leaving when Dan's alarm goes off, and Liz is waking up once again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>